Leaving for Nowhere
by SuNsHiNe01
Summary: A collection of oneshots on different cat's opionions and views when they have to leave the forest to go on the journey to their new home.
1. Ravenpaw

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Warriors, if I did I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction**

I sat there, in my barn, guarding the clans that used to be my family, my friends, and my enemies_. But I had chosen a different life, the life of a loner. Actually, I hadn't really chosen to be a loner Tigerstar had forced me into it. And I still did have friends in the clans, or at least ThunderClan and WindClan. _

_Firestar and Graystripe. My two best friends in the world, they are the best friends a cat could have. But now, my world was falling apart. Firestar is leader, which I have gotten used to because I see him more often on his trips to Highstones. And Graystripe is deputy._ But that isn't the part that has torn me apart.

I just learned that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw from ThunderClan, Crowpaw from WindClan, Tawnypelt from ShadowClan and Stormfur and Feathertail from RiverClan had gone on a long journey to the sun-drown place. I knew that the forest was going through destruction and I couldn't really see what was happening in the clans' territories from my barn. But I had no idea that it was so bad that they had to leave. _And four trees have been chopped down. How could the twolegs do this to us?_ Wait, they were two legs they don't care.

Now as a result the clans are going to find new territory. Territory where they would the prey would be plentiful and it would be free of monsters trying to kill them. At that moment going back to live with the clans sounded pretty good! _ No, I chose to be a loner and live without a clan. Plus, what would Barley do if I just said 'I'm leaving, I'm going with the clans?' _He would be here all by himself!'

At that moment Firestar padded up to me. He sat down beside me and wrapped his tail around his paws. For a few moments the two of us sat there and watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

"Firestar, if I wanted to come with the clans to their new home and live with ThunderClan there would you let me?" Ravenpaw asked Firestar.

"If that was what you wanted to do and you were sure that was your choice, then of course you could come back and live with ThunderClan." Firestar told the loner with a look that said 'what are you saying? Do you really want to live with ThunderClan again?'

"Well, while I was sitting here I was having flashbacks; when you and Graystripe first came to see me after I came back from the fight at Sunningrocks, when you told me your plan to get me to Barley's farm, when you told me that you were leader and Bluestar had died and now, when you told me that you were leaving to go find a new home and that Graystripe ad been taken by two legs. Firestar, I don't know what I'm going to do here without you and Graystripe? I know that I didn't live with you in ThunderClan and I didn't see you that often, but you are my best friends and now you are going to a new territory and Graystripe was taken by twolegs." Ravenpaw had told his friend exactly what he thought and had hardly breathed throughout the whole thing. After he finished he looked down at his paws.

"Then I guess you aren't going to come with us? I didn't really think that you ever would. I know you're mine and Graystripe's friend, not to mention a great friend of ThunderClan. But I never really thought you would or even could leave Barley here all by himself. After all he is getting old and may start need some help. Plus, you have lived so long as a loner I think it would be difficult for you to go back to living with a clan again." Firestar told Ravenpaw and looked at him with a look that said 'I understand'.

Firestar could sure communicate through his eyes that was for sure. He could say things through them and you could always see his emotions. Because right now deep within his eyes you could see the tiniest hint of hope and sadness.

"I'm so glad you understand Firestar! Those were the thought that were going through my head exactly. But seriously, Firestar, if you and the rest of the clans are going to be able to walk a fair distance tomorrow you really should get some sleep." Ravenpaw told his friend. Truthfully, he didn't want him to go away he just wanted to talk for a while longer. But a voice inside his head was saying 'This isn't for you it's for the good of the clan.' _Maybe I really do have some attachment to ThunderClan even if I don't' live with them. _Then he realized something, _even if I don't live with ThunderClan. Deep down I'm a clan cat at heart!_

Firestar nodded, "You'reright Ravenpaw, thanks!" Then he padded off to where Sandstorm was sleeping with her tail curled around her nose. The loner watched his friend curl up beside his mate and he knew that he was asleep by his rhythmic breaths.

Ravenpaw repositioned himself so he was more comfortable. He then wrapped his tail around his paws. The black loner sat watching until the first orange streaks of dawn appeared upon the horizon. Shortly after cats began stirring from their nests. Ravenpaw saw several cats he knew getting up; Dustpelt, his mate Ferncloud and their one kit that was left, Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Firestar, Onewhisker, Tornear, Tallstar, Leopardstar and Mistyfoot, Blackstar and Russetfur. Most of these cats he knew and liked. He had fought with them against BloodClan and now he would never see them again. _Don't worry, it's not over. After you die you will see them in StarClan. It's not the end. _

Most of the cats were gathered around their leaders and deputies. And eventually the cats were assembled together. The scents of the four very individually distinguished mingled together to make one single group. _They will be traveling like this for about a moon. They will need to work together to survive._ Ravenpaw then noticed Ferncloud and Birchkit standing with Tallpoppy and her kits, he saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw with Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Crowpaw, and he also saw Firestar, Tallstar, Leopardstar and Blackstar together. Even Leoparstar and Blackstar, the proud leaders of RiverClan and ShadowClan were with the other leaders. Even the leaders were working together! _That was a proud moment. The twolegs had done something good. They had brought the clans together._

Then Firestar padded up to him. Ravenpaw knew what was going to happen, this was their final goodbye. "Ravenpaw I'm going to miss you." Firestar told his friend.

"Of course, I'll miss you too! I don't know what it's going to be like with out the clans around." Ravenpaw replied

Firestar looked nervous, "I'm worried about going to our new home, especially because we don't know where we're going to be living yet." There was a long pause; Firestar looked at Ravenpaw, "What if I'm not doing the right thing for my clan? What if I'm leading them to their death?"

Ravenpaw knew that this was the right thing, "Look around, if you stayed here you would be leading then to their death, you're doing them a favor." Ravenpaw tried to re-assure his friend.

Firestar thought for a moment, "Thanks Ravenpaw! You are and always will be a great friend of ThunderClan!" There was a small pause, "Promise you will watch for Graystripe?"

Ravenpaw was shocked, "Of course! I'll tell him you are headed towards Highstones."

Firestar was grateful, "Thank you! But we really should be going. Goodbye!" Firestar came forward and touched noses with his friend.

"Goodbye, Firestar." Ravenpaw meowed as his friend padded away. And then he watched, as the four clans began their journey. And the last thing he thought as they left was _Goodbye Firestar, goodbye Fire who saved the Clan._

**I hope you liked it! It's hard to get your thoughts out in this topic without making it sound sappy, sorry if it's to sappy. Please review. I'm trying to decide who I should do next, here are the choices:**

**Ferncloud**

**Goldenflower**

**Firestar**

**Tallstar**

**Cinderpelt**

**Please tell me in a review which one I should do next!**


	2. Tallstar

**Thanks Aviation! I'm going to do my stories in the order you suggested. That's Tallstar, Cinderpelt, Ferncloud, Firestar and then Goldenflower. I might do more after that, it depends if people like it or not.**

**Just so you know, the italics are thoughts his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Warriors, if I did… a lot of things wouldn't have happened.**

Tallstar was lying in his den, his long tail wrapped around his nose. He was thinking about his clan and the forest; _am I really doing the right thing? The twolegs are virtually destroying our home. What if, by not leaving I'm leading my clan to their deaths? I'm killing them. I should talk to Firestar. In the past he has been known to do what's right and best for his clan. He would understand my situation. We could work together to save ours clans! That's it. Tomorrow I will take Barkface, Ashfoot and Morningflower and I will go talk to him._

At that moment he heard a low growling from Mudclaw as if an intruder was invading their camp. Tallstar jumped to his feet. Only a second later to hear a purring sound he knew belonged to Ashfoot. Tallstar relaxed and padded into the clearing. He was astonished at what he saw; the whole clan was gathered around a small grey cat. At first he didn't know who it was, then a moment later he realized it, it was Crowpaw!

Tallstar meowed his presence and the cats parted so he could make his way to where the small apprentice stood, saying his hellos to his clanmates. Ashfoot stood beside him grooming his head, clearly glad her son was back.

Once the leader reached Crowpaw he gave him a once over. The apprentice looked plump and well-fed. But at the same time he was muscular and tired. As if he had traveled a long distance.

Tallstar meowed to the younger cat, "Crowpaw I'm glad you returned to the clan. Could you please come with me to my den and explain why you left and why you came back." He said it as more of a command then an order. Crowpaw dipped his head and started off towards his leader's den.

"And could Barkface, Mudclaw and Ashfoot also come into my den?" Tallstar asked and then turned around and padded into his den.

The three cats that he named got up from where they were sitting and padded into the leader's den and took their seats on either side of Tallstar, facing Crowpaw.

Tallstar looked at the apprentice. So well fed compared to the rest of them, "Crowpaw you returned to the clan. You look well-kept I ask where you have been and why you left."

Crowpaw took a deep breath in preparing himself for his explanation. He had carefully planned it out on his way back to camp. "About two moons ago we, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt and I all got messages from StarClan. I saw…, Brambleclaw saw Bluestar, Crookedstar came to Feathertail and Tawnypelt was visited by Deadfoot."

Tallstar was puzzled, "Then why were Squirrelpaw and Stormfur missing too?"

"I was getting to that!" Crowpaw hissed irritably.

Tallstar chuckled inwardly. Aparently this journey hadn't really changed the impatient apprentice. He wondered if Crowpaw had given his traveling companions a hard time.

"Like I was saying, each StarClan cat told us, 'A new prophecy must be fulfilled if the clans are to survive. You have been chose to meet with three other cats at the new moon; you must listen to what midnight tells you.' So, one the new moon the four of us met. Except, Stormfur came with his sister because she told him about the prophecy and he wanted to protect her. Squirrelpaw was being a brat, and followed Brambleclaw all the way to Fourtrees. And she threatened to tell Firestar if Brambleclaw made her go back."

Tallstar thought for a moment. This obviously was a very important mission and he thought about why this disagreeable apprentice was sent on this journey. Tallstar shook his head. He realized that he had zoned out and clued back in when he realized that Crowpaw was still talking.

"So during the journey every cat that was chosen by StarClan got a salt water warning." Crowpaw continued his story. "It showed us that we were headed in the right direction. And eventually, we made it to the sundrown place. There we met Midnight, and… she's a badger."

"Wait a minute you traveled moons to go to see some water and talk to a badger? And we're going to listen to it?" Mudclaw growled to his apprentice. Clearly he was still mad that he had left. But the deputy was silenced by a glare from Barkface and Tallstar.

"Anyways…" Crowpaw shot a glare at Mudclaw. "Yes, you are supposed to listen to it. Midnight told us that the clans must become one. Like the six journeying cats came together to make it to her. And if we don't then the clans will be destroyed. Then… she told us the most important part, the clans must leave the forest. All of them, that includes every cat, from the youngest kit to the eldest elder. That is, if we are to live."

"Wait, how would a badger from so far away know that we had to leave our home, to live?" Mudclaw asked this time clearly more concerned than mad.

Tallstar and Barkface were both wondering the same thing. But they exchanged glances and knew exactly what the answer was.

Crowpaw gave Mudclaw a look that said 'are you stupid?' He clearly hadn't forgiven Mudclaw for his earlier comment. "Midnight, believes in StarClan. She lives by the warrior code. StarClan walks in her dreams. She is almost like a medicine cat, she knows all sorts of remedies." Crowpaw stopped and everyone looked at Barkface. The wise medicine cat didn't say anything, just nodded as the apprentice talked.

"Soon after she told us this we left. If the forest was in danger we had to get back fast. On our way back we journeyed through the mountains. There we met a Clan of cats, except there they call it a Tribe. I'll tell you about them later." Crowpaw took a deep breath, as if to gather his strength to explain this next part. Ashfoot pressed her flank to her son. She had been quiet for the earlier part of this discussion. But obviously sensed her son's discomfort and tried to comfort him.

Crowpaw continued "The Tribe had a prophecy that needed to be fulfilled. I said that a silver cat would save their Tribe. And because their camp was in a cave and you had to walk through a waterfall to get to it Stormfur's coat looked like it was grey. But, really Feathertail was the one the prophecy was talking about. And in the end, she died saving the Tribe and me from their predator, Sharptooth." Crowpaw, looked down at his paws. Obviously something had happened that he wasn't telling. Ashfoot licked her son's ear and looked at Tallstar with eyes that said 'we should continue this another time.'

Tallstar dipped his head and Ashfoot got up, coaxing her son to do the same. Crowpaw got up and followed her into the clearing. Tallstar signaled with his tail for Mudclaw to leave, and he did, leaving only Tallstar and Barkface in the leader's den.

"What do you think of Crowpaw's story?" Tallstar asked the medicine cat.

Barkface thought for a moment, "I think most of it makes a lot of sense. You know, about Deadfoot coming to him and telling him about the prophecy. And that would explain why those cats were missing from all the other clans. And, I think that it would be beneficial for us to leave the forest. Look around, the whole clan is starving. And by the looks of things at the gathering all the other clans are too."

Barkface paused, "But I think we should believe him, I think we should leave the forest."

Tallstar thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll speak to the other leaders at the next gathering. But I think you're right maybe we should leave the forest."

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Next character; Cinderpelt **


	3. Cinderpelt

**Thanks Aviation. I'm really sorry that I didn't update soon! I'm just having a difficult time writing this story. If I don't get any reviews this chapter I'm not going to write any more for this story. **

**So, if you like it, review!**

Cinderpelt was padding nervously around Sunning Rocks. The meeting about where Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had just ended. Thoughts were racing around her mind; _was Brambleclaw's story true? He had only been an apprentice a short time, before he left with Squirrelpaw on this journey. Was what he said even the true story?_

Goldenflower was happy Brambleclaw was back. And Sandstorm was overjoyed that one of her kits was home. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were padding around camp talking quietly together.

Cinderpelt padded deep in thought to where her herb stock was. She was about to collect some borage for Ferncloud when she heard her name being called. She turned her head to see Firestar beckoning with his tail for her to come over to him. He was sitting on a slight hill and the way the sun was hitting his pelt it made it look like it was on fire.

The medicine cat turned and padded over to Firestar. He was talking with Graystripe about the missing cats. A wave of sadness overcame her as this reminded her of Leafpaw. Cinderpelt took a breath and calmed herself. She had already grieved enough for her apprentice, and if she keeps feeling like this it might affect her place within the clan.

Cinderpelt dipped her head to Firestar and Graystripe. She sat down and wrapped her tail carefully over her front paws. By this time the leader and deputy had finished their conversation.

"You wanted me?" Cinderpelt asked the ginger warrior questioningly.

"Yes," Firestar nodded his head and gave a quick side glance to Graystripe. One that told the medicine cat the deputy knew and had discussed what Firestar was about to say. "What do you think about what Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw have said?" the leader asked looking at Cinderpelt questioningly.

Cinderpelt took a breath and gathered her thoughts. She wanted to make sure what she said was what she meant; this is a very serious matter and affects everyone in all the clans. "I was unsure at first. I mean, Brambleclaw is only a young warrior and Squirrelpaw an apprentice. But then I really thought about it and, to be quite frank the forest is in ruins. Prey is scarce if we can find it at all. And several cats are missing. And I'm sure several more will die if we have only this much prey." Cinderpelt glanced from Firestar to Graystripe. Hoping to get a reaction from either one of them.

Firestar exchanged glances with his deputy and sighed. "That is what we had thought," Firestar looked down at his paws. "I just didn't want to admit it was the right thing while Leafpaw was gone because I didn't want to lose one of my daughters."

**Please review!**


	4. Ferncloud

**OMG I haven't updated in so long! I actually feel really bad about that****Sorry! This chapter will probably be really short but its better then nothing right? Anyways, here goes nothing.**

Ferncloud sat as still as possible under the circumstances. Images of her to deceased kits flashed through her head. It still hurt to think their names. They had only died a short while ago and no matter how much she wanted to cherish their memories just to think about them hurt her.

But everyone, or mostly Dustpelt, Cinderpelt, Firestar, Greystripe and Sandstorm, kept telling her how she needed to stay strong. If not for Birchkit, but for herself too.

But out of everyone in the clan, she had probably eaten the most and she hated it. She wasn't any more important then anyone else. Even though every time she refused the food Sandstorm kept reminding her that she had two mouths to feed.

At the thought of her kit Ferncloud looked down at Birchkit. He was sleeping soundly for now. And she was thankful for that. Her restlessness due to lack of sleep seemed to be affecting her kit. And she did not like that.

At about sun high, Firestar had announced to the clan that they would be traveling to a new home.

Although, as happy as she was that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were back she was suspicious of what they had done. She had seen them when they came back. Both cats were muscular and very well fed. She, and the rest of the clan, however could not say the same for themselves.

But, laying awake that night and thinking everything through. She realized that however difficult it would be for the clan herself and her kits it would be worth it.

Ferncloud could easily see, no matter how much it hurt her to think this that if they stayed here that much longer Birchkit would join his siblings in StarClan. And she knew that after that trauma she might not last any longer.

So, Ferncloud realized that even through the pain and suffering that the journey would cause in the end it would all be worth it.

**I know, the ending was weak, but what can I do? I'm not really that motivated right now. I guess it was better then nothing!**

**Please review**

**PS. I think after this I might try my hand a betaing…**


End file.
